


Ice Skating

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Human AU, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Logan and Patton go ice skating on their first date.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Ice Skating

Logan had a date. An actual date, with Patton Hart. He was… _ excited worried terrified giddy  _ all of them wrapped into one in a big bundle of emotions, a time bomb waiting to explode. He had a  _ date _ . With  _ Patton Hart _ . 

Logan took a deep breath to steady himself, coughing at the briskness of the air. He checked his watch. Still five minutes before they were supposed to meet. He’d been so worried about being late that he arrived ridiculously early. 

“Logan!!” 

Well, it looks like Patton decided to show up early too. 

“Oh, you’re shivering! You weren’t waiting too long were you?” Patton asked, concerned. 

Logan shook his head. “Ten minutes at most. I assure you, these are just jitters.” 

Patton giggled at that. He  _ giggled _ . Logan’s heart rate increased by at least fifty percent. Goodness he was nervous!

“So, shall we get our skates?” Patton asked, excited grin gracing his features. 

Ah yes. The skates. Their skates. The skates they were going to use to move around the ice. Those skates. Logan and Patton were meant to go ice skating. Only problem is, Logan doesn’t know how to ice skate. 

“I… sure. Let’s get our skates.”

Logan paid, because he’s a gentleman and he’s the one who asked Patton out. Patton insisted he’d pay for their hot chocolates later, and Logan agreed, internally giddy at the thought of spending  _ even more _ time with Patton. They sat down to lace up their skates and walked toward the ice. Logan wobbled the entire way, and Patton noticed. 

“Logan? Are you okay?” He asked, brow knit in concern. 

Logan nodded, giving a thumbs up. “Doing great, thanks,” though his shaky tone betrayed his words. 

Patton hummed in confusion but otherwise didn’t comment. Logan thought he might have successfully fooled him. That didn’t last though, because as soon as they stepped on the ice, Logan fell flat on his face. 

“Oh gosh! Logan are you okay?!” Patton cried in alarm. 

Logan pushes himself into a sitting position, red in the face and shaky as he held onto the railing lining the rink. 

“I… think so.” 

“Have you… ever been ice skating before?” Patton asked, trying very hard not to laugh. Logan was adorable, but he really didn’t want him to feel bad!

Logan’s face grew even redder and he shook his head in defeat. “I have not.” 

Patton’s smile brightened. “That’s okay! That just means I get to teach you!” 

If Logan’s face could get any redder it would. Patton helped him to his feet and began to slowly guide him around the rink. 

“Just one foot in front of the other, make sure you lean into it.” Patton coached, smile widening as Logan got the hang of it. 

“There you go, you’re doing it! You’re doing great!” 

Logan looked up and smiled sheepishly, losing his concentration and slipping once again, falling on his behind. Patton let out a little snicker. 

“You wanna take a break? We can always get back on the ice in a bit.” They’d been skating for the better part of a half an hour now. 

Logan nodded. “Yes please.” 

Patton helped Logan off the ice and they went to get their hot chocolates, and as they sat, talking and laughing trying to warm up by one of the heaters, Logan figured that there were worse first dates. Logan smiled. He didn’t mind this at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!  
> Come find me on Tumblr @yalltookmyurlideas


End file.
